<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>whatever you want to be by ribroast</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25607656">whatever you want to be</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/ribroast/pseuds/ribroast'>ribroast</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Voltron: Legendary Defender</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Awkward Lance (Voltron), Bisexual Lance (Voltron), Bottom Lance (Voltron), Everyone Is Gay, F/F, Fluff and Smut, Gay Keith (Voltron), Gay Sex, Getting Together, Insecure Lance (Voltron), Keith (Voltron) Has a Crush, Keith (Voltron) Has a Large Cock, Kissing, Lance is flirty, Lesbian Allura (Voltron), M/M, NSFW, POV Keith (Voltron), Pining Keith (Voltron), Pining Lance (Voltron), Romance, Top Keith (Voltron), klance</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-07-30</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-07-30</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-18 09:34:37</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>13,962</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25607656</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/ribroast/pseuds/ribroast</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Lance winks at Keith during a conference meeting. Love ensues.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Keith/Lance (Voltron)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>20</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>294</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>whatever you want to be</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Hello everyone! I apologize for my awkward hiatus, school recently ended and I've had to work my butt off in summer school to get it done in time. Also I'm sorry if the ending is rushed, my back and legs are hurting me so bad that I can't think very properly :(.<br/>There's obviously nsfw in this, so if you aren't comfortable with that, check another one of my sfw stories out!</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“What do you think about Lance McClain from sales?” Allura says, idly sipping the lemonade she ordered not to long ago, leaning back into the chair casually. </p><p>“He’s an ass.” Keith growled automatically, stabbing his salad with the dull prongs of his fork, the lettuce crunching loudly. </p><p>Allura smiles deviously, and she sits up, setting her sweating glass down on the table. They’re sitting in the cafe that’s awkwardly connected to their office building during their lunch break, and going through their usual gossip. Allura usually goes into length about their coworkers- who did this, who said that, who slept with who. If Keith didn’t have this time with Allura he probably wouldn’t know the biggest rumor floating around their floor- that Nyma Johnson is allegedly <em> knocked up </em>.</p><p>“Oh, he’s an ass? Or he <em> has </em> an ass?” Allura props her head on her delicately manicured hands, and Keith glares at her, chewing grouchily on his salad. </p><p>“Just because I’m gay doesn’t mean I’m obligated to think he’s attractive.” </p><p>“Yeah, but you do anyway. Remember last friday, the hot dog incident?” Allura reminded Keith, and hot embarrassment trickled down the back of his neck, his cheeks growing pink. </p><p>It was pretty humiliating. Lance McClain had brought a hot dog in for his lunch and Allura had caught Keith gawking at Lance as he ate it. Allura had teased him about it the whole day, dabbling it into their conversations every once in a while. </p><p>Keith couldn’t help it. To walk into the break room and see Lance chatting with Hunk Garret, the hot dog resting on the rim of his pink, plushy lips. Dipping in as Lance wraps his lips around it, his jaw moving as he bites down, giggling when Hunk makes a comment on a popular tv show.</p><p>Allura, who had annoyingly and unknowingly been sitting behind Lance and Hunk, witnessed the whole thing and Keith had practically tripped out of the breakroom, his black shiny loafers squeaking as he whirled around the corner with red cheeks, a snickering Allura racing after him. </p><p>“So? I was blushing because of the <em> way </em> he was eating it, not because <em> he </em>was eating it.” Keith explained, closing the now empty container of his salad and shoving it into his bag, standing up and stretching his arm over his head, his light blue dress shirt traveling with his well built arm. </p><p>Allura sighed, brushing a piece of dyed white hair out of her face, taking another sip of her lemonade before dropping two bills on the table for the drink and standing up. </p><p>“Sometimes I think you wouldn’t be this oblivious if you were more ugly.” Allura pats Keith’s head, and he grumbles something about Allura being a witch as he follows her out of the cafe and back into their work building. </p><p>***</p><p>When Shiro holds staff meetings, they’re unpredictable, with some of Lance’s antics thrown in along the way to make it someone humorous. Keith’s brother is handsome and has his priorities in line, knows how to handle a highly diverse team like them. </p><p>Everyone files into the large conference room, it’s set up like an oval table with seats cramped all around it, an easel in the front with a white board sitting on it. A watercolor painting of flowers. One of those motivational biking photos. A newspaper cut out of one of their business successes; “Voltron Security CO. skyrockets financially after huge sale with Altea Clothing!”. </p><p>One of the veterans, Coran Wimbleton, had made that sale about ten years ago, and he hasn’t really done anything that exponential to their company since. No offense to Coran of course, but Keith had theorized by now that Coran was still riding out the high from that sale and that was the only reason he still had this job. </p><p>Keith sat down in his regular spot, at the end of the table closest to the door, sitting next to Allura. As everyone began to file in, Shiro turned the whiteboard around, scrawled writing in Shiro’s handwriting already making Keith’s eyelids heavy. </p><p>“Alright everyone, so I started this meeting because I thought we should discuss the rules of the workplace, <em> once again </em>.” Everyone was silent, but their faces sagged and Shiro laughed, shaking his head. </p><p>“Nothing bad! Just protocol. Now, the first thing..”Shiro began to drone on, and Keith very quickly checked out, focusing on the piece of dust that was attached to the sleeve of Pidge Gunderson’s blazer.</p><p>Shiro was on his third rule when Keith felt weird. Like he was being watched. His eyes drifted around the table until they landed on Lance McClain, who was staring right back at him. </p><p>He was sitting in the seat closer to where Shiro was preaching about “lingering by the water jug, is stealing company time”, next to his buddy Hunk Garret. </p><p>And he was staring right at him, a small smirk playing his lips, his pen sitting idly on Lance’s bottom lip, and Keith flicked his eyes back up to Lance’s smug blue ones, catching a wink before Lance looked back at Shiro.</p><p>
  <em> What the fuck? </em>
</p><p>Lance McClain, the cute yet annoying coworker that had claimed Keith was greasy and mullet-ish, just winked at him. </p><p>Keith processed it for the rest of the meeting, replaying the way his blue eyes twinkled right before winking and flicking back to their boss. The way his hair curled rigidly around his ear and how his tan skin really <em> was </em> as smooth as Allura had rambled on about. Or well, that’s how it looked. Keith hadn’t actually touched Lance to find out. The way his long sleeved blue button up was tucked into his tight slacks, how the top button was undone and revealed the sharp dip at the base of his neck. </p><p>“Keith?” Allura shook Keith’s shoulder and he jumped, the top of his thighs smacking against the table, making Allura snort. </p><p>“Wow, you were really out of it. The meetings are over.” Allura stood up and smoothed her skirt adjusting the bottom of the hem and stretching, yawning obnoxiously enough to make Keith glare at her, standing up. </p><p>Allura stuck her tongue out at his playfully and Keith scoffed, walking out with her and back to his desk. Allura being Allura tagged along, doing her little antics of talking about how emo Keith was. By the time Keith was sitting down in his chair and Allura was perched on the corner, Keith was running a hand through his black hair. </p><p>“My theory is that your first crush was 2012 Joe Jonas. Thoughts?” Allura spoke into her pen with a british accent, holding the pen in front of Keith’s face. </p><p>He thinks back to middle school, when he did <em> indeed </em> have a crush on Joe Jonas. He thought he was hot, and the next time Keith went for a haircut, he asked to look like Joe Jonas. </p><p>“I would neither like to confirm nor deny that statement.” Keith smirked at Allura’s shocked expression. </p><p>“Keith no...Joe Jonas? I was <em> kidding </em>, Keith. You can’t tell me-”</p><p>“Allura it was bad. I thought we were gonna get married. I would watch Camp Rock like the little gay teen I was about 15 times a week.” Keith was fully blown smiling now, and Allura burst into laughter covering it with her hands. </p><p>“I didn’t think I had competition for Joe Jonas’s hand in marriage!” Someone squawks from behind them, and Keith pauses mid laugh, his eyes darting up to a smug looking Allura. </p><p>“I have to go to work. Bye Keith.” Allura winks and frolics off and Keith flips her off, admitting defeat when she cackles and turns the corner, her platinum hair whipping with her. </p><p>Keith slowly turns around to find yes, Lance McClain, standing by the doorway, a wide smile on his face. </p><p>“I-”</p><p>“Never thought that Camp Rock would be your sexual awakening. Always thought it would be fucking Death Note or something more..animated.” Lance took Allura’s place on Keith’s desk, perched and caused their legs to brush. </p><p>“So you’ve thought about my sexual awakening?” A small smile graces Keith’s face, and Lance blushes, scoffing, his arm going to scratch the back of his head awkwardly. </p><p>“Pretty sure everyone in this office has. You should hear the things the ladies that work the front desk say about you.” Lance comes back like a ball of blue fire, and Keith blanches, rolling his eyes. </p><p>Those women make him so uncomfortable. With their flirtatious stares and the subtle invites to dinner and ‘something else’ afterwards, Keith always enters through the other entrance at the back of the building now to purposely avoid them. </p><p>“I’m sure I’m the talk of the town up there.” Keith groans, sitting up straighter and beginning to boot up his computer. It takes a few minutes to warm up anyways. </p><p>“Aw, you don’t seem to like that news.” Lance teased.</p><p>“Nothing better than a bunch of straight women who have no physically attractive qualities about them whatsoever talk about your meaty schlong.” Keith crassed, ignoring the pinkening heat that rises to Lance’s tan cheeks. </p><p>“Oh? Well what physical qualities <em> do </em> you like?” Lance uncrosses his legs, and very subtly arches his back.</p><p>Keith would have missed it if he wasn’t so observant, but oh, he notices. Notices how his shoulder hunches up so he’s leaning back on his hands and how his arched back accentuates the delicious curve of his ass. It makes Keith’s mouth water and he glances up from his computer, through his fray. </p><p>Lance is smirking slightly, but it’s timid. Blue eyes like quelled blue fire coals, ready burst into furious ocean flame at approval. His dark hair playfully dusts his forehead, and it seems like it’s almost <em> taunting </em> Keith.</p><p>“Lance? Adam needs to speak to you about one of your clients.” Hunk pops his head into the annex, and Lance’s back goes ramrod straight again, sending him off Keith’s desk with a perky hop. </p><p>“Ok, thank’s Hunkalicious.” Lance winks jokingly and Hunk chuckles, walking back through the hallway connected the main sales floor to the quiet annex where Keith works. </p><p>“I’ll be waiting for that answer later Keith.” Lance smiles, and Keith can feel the glint of lust dripping in his tone. </p><p>He walks towards the door and swings it open, not looking back at a trout-mouthed Keith, clicking his pen steadily to stimulate the energy bouncing through his body. </p><p>Geez.</p><p>***</p><p>Lance McClain is extremely caring for his friends. It’s endearing. It makes Keith feel a flicker of something more than just raw attraction for Lance, like infatuation. </p><p>Romelle Pollux is sobbing in her closed off cubicle in the annex. Keith knows because he works in the middle of the room and she’s only fifteen feet diagonal from him, the only thing blocking them from seeing each other is a cubicle wall. Keith and Romelle are the only people that work in the annex. Romelle works in customer service, and Keith works in refunding and issues with their security systems. So basically, they both work in customer service. Keith originally would not have wanted the job, especially because he had to speak with people <em> over the phone </em>, but it was better than sales who suffered from constant calls and more work outside of the office. Besides, it was quiet in the annex and air conditioned. Romelle oddly enough is the only person with a cubicle. She requested it because he likes to hang pictures up of her pet bird and friends, and feared she’d damage the wall. It was extremely sweet, though a bit extra. </p><p>Keith doesn’t really know what to do in this situation. He’s not very good at soothing people and most of the time, ends up saying the wrong thing. He feels horrible just leaving her there, so he whips out his phone.</p><p>K: Help, Romelle is sobbing and I’m not emotionally compatible to offer advice/cheering up.</p><p>A: lance and i are coming rn</p><p>Keith internally screams at the fact she’s bringing Lance. They haven’t spoken since the extreme sexual tension last week, and Keith still doesn’t know how he’s even going to bounce back. It makes needles prickle up his back, and he almost jumps when the door to the annex opens and Lance and Allura both storm in. Lance smiles quickly at Keith before ducking into the cubicle, following up Allura’s “What’s wrong? Did someone do this to you? Do you want me to bash their heads in?” with a “Alright, what’s your favorite snack. I’m getting you something from the machine, my treat.”</p><p>Romelle mopily replies back “Animal Crackers” and Lance is walking towards Keith. </p><p>At first Keith thinks he’s gonna talk to him, but he only gives him a flirty glance before punching some numbers into the snack machine about 10 feet away from Keith in back of him. </p><p>Lance fiddles for a minute, and it’s enough to make Keith put his work down and get up, pulling his pants up slightly, trying to dismiss the fact they’re a little too big and the belt he’s wearing isn’t doing it’s job.</p><p>“What’s wrong?” Keith asks, Lance’s eyebrows upturned in dismay as he thumbs the buttons continuously. </p><p>“I don’t have enough on me.” Lance sighs, before fiddling through his pockets some more. </p><p>Before Keith even knows it, he’s digging through his pockets of his slacks and fishing out 75 cents. It’s almost instinctual and it frightens Keith as he holds his hand out. Since when was he at Lance’s command? No- not even at <em> command </em>, Lance didn’t even have to say anything and Keith was already there to help him. </p><p>Lance turns and looks down at the coins, his disgruntled expression softening. He looks up at Keith with warm blue eyes, giving him a small smile. </p><p>“Thanks.” His voice is dripping with honey, and Keith’s lids feel heavy with warmth as Lance’s smooth hands brush his palm as they swipe the coins. </p><p>Keith doesn’t know what to say. He has a handsome man standing in front of him with the most fragile look ever- like Keith just gave him the crown jewels, not 75 cents for animal crackers. He nods, and he hopes to god his pale cheeks aren’t berry pink like they usually turn when flustered on rare occasions. </p><p>It’s a filled silence between them, and Lance turns to the machine and punches in the numbers, sticking the coins in the slot and waiting side by side with Keith for the animal crackers to fall to the floor of the snack capsule. </p><p>Lance smirks at Keith, he can see it through the shiny glass of the vending machine. His hair gelled has a strand falling forward playfully, and his blue eyes that are muted in the glass twinkle with something mischievous. And then Keith knows why. </p><p>Unlike a regular person, Lance bends over and reaches into the slot, fiddling around for the crackers. Keith gawks at how Lance’s long legs curve in a way that makes them seem infinite, and his ass pokes out. It’s practically going to burst out of his pants, and the flesh jiggles slightly when Lance leans forward more, his back stretching in a way that sparks something hot and wirey in Keith’s stomach. </p><p>Keith can’t stop looking at the curve of it, how it’s just such a nice fucking ass. How his balls press at the fabric of his pants at the crotch right below his ass, and Keith wants to take his hand and grope them, so they sit in his palm heavily. It makes Keith’s breath deepen, and he has to flick his eyes back up to the window as Lance pops back up, skipping toward Romelle’s little alcove. </p><p>“I’m back with your favorite! You have to thank Keith though, he was a gentleman and paid for me.” Lance giggles, and Keith can hear it but is stuck standing frozen by the snack machine. </p><p>Lance is good. He’s slick, and he knows what he wants. It strikes Keith that he’s practically being lured in slowly. Lance is stretching Keith’s rubber band and waiting for it to snap painfully, for Keith to slam him into the conference desk and make a mess of him. Of course, Keith would never. He definitely does not have an exhibitionism kink. It makes Keith nervous on the inside. Knowing this is eventually going to end in <em> sex </em>. Hopefully more..</p><p>Keith’s dick twitches at that thought, and he sits down shakily at his desk, trying to zone out Allura and Lance coos and Romelle’s giggles. </p><p>Keith smiles fondly when Lance says “You can always come to me. I mean it. I’ll be there for you.” There’s something about it that’s so..Lance. It’s so fond and platonic that something in his heart aches, and he bites it down. He’s definitely not going to declare his infatuation with a boy from sales after informally knowing him for 7 months and speaking to him for 2 weeks!</p><p>Keith sighs, and picks up the phone when it rings. </p><p>“Voltron Security customer service, this is Keith speaking.”</p><p>***</p><p>Everytime they chat it’s like Lance pulls the band some more. Keith can feel it. And Lance knows Keith can too. He seems to up the bar even more every time. </p><p>First it’s casually touching his shoulder or playfully smacking him when he makes a snarky comment. Then it’s changing his tone of voice when he asks him questions and making sure Keith can watch his Adam's apple bob, and it makes Keith squirm. </p><p>He gets even more daring. The outline of a thong in his pants when he bends over to pick up a pencil by Keith’s desk. Talking about his tinder hookups while pushing out his ass, like he’s trying to make Keith jealous. </p><p>It’s all insanely subtle. No one else notices, and sometimes Keith feels like he’s going crazy, because the lustful looks that Lance throws at Keith should <em> not </em>be allowed. </p><p>There’s something else about talking to Lance which Keith can’t get enough of. It’s like he’s addicted, and Keith feels practical withdrawals when his work isn’t interrupted by Lance at least three times a day. </p><p>Lance is laying out seeds, laying out a trail of candy- of bread for Keith to follow, and he’s being ever so complicit. </p><p>“So, what’s up with you and Lance? The looks he was giving you during the meeting were..” Allura trailed off, her cheeks flustered from embarrassment. </p><p>Keith was redder than Allura, blowing air out of his mouth, his black bangs puffing up only to settle right back down into his face. </p><p>“I feel like we’re tip toeing around each other.” Keith admits, taking a hearty sip of coffee. </p><p>They’re sitting in their usual spot for lunch, the back of the cafe where they can look around and judge people. Call Keith a gossip, but they’re probably doing the exact same to him and Allura. </p><p>Allura’s platinum hair tied in double dutch braids and a black tight blouse, along with Keith’s black mullet and tighter slacks; he finally got a fitting pair; they were an odd couple of people. </p><p>“Ah, the good old sexual tension.” Allura nodded, taking a bite of her pound cake. </p><p>“I don’t know how much longer I can go like this.. He gives me a fucking heart attack every time he bends over and gives me a full of view of his cute-”</p><p>“Yeah, I don’t need to know the details.” Allura hurriedly stops Keith, her sparkly eyes widening. </p><p>“Sorry.” Keith’s cheeks pinken.</p><p>“It’s fine.” Allura waves him off, before humming thoughtfully. </p><p>“Well maybe you can give in and ask him out? Just don’t hit it and run Keith- you’re my best friend but I will cut off your dick if you hurt that boy.” Allura glared, and Keith winced at the thought. </p><p>“No need..I think I like him a bit more than a screw. He’s really sweet and hilarious and. I think I’d like to get to know him more.” Keith admitted, his cheeks turning to apples, his smile wobbling slightly. </p><p>Allura coos, clasping her manicured hands together, and Keith scoffed, flipping her off.</p><p>“Keith come on! You deserve this, you don’t need to get all defensive!” Allura chastised, peeling off the hard frosting from her pound cake and nibbling on it, whining when the crumbs dropped onto her lap. </p><p>“Fuck..just ask him out!” She offered, dipping her napkin into her water and delicately picking up the crumbs, sighing from relief when it didn’t leave any white stains. </p><p>“Yeah but, what if he doesn’t feel the same way? He probably just wants to fool around.” Keith sighed, downing some more of his coffee thoughtfully. </p><p>“Nope. Lance isn’t that kind of person. He’s fucked a lot of people but he’s always offered a date afterwards.”</p><p>“Wh- How do you know that?” Jealousy poked needles in his chest and Allura glared. </p><p>“Keith. Come on. You’ve slept with other people too, you guys aren’t going to be <em> taking each other's virginity </em>.” Allura uttered the last four words in a romantic tone, and Keith couldn’t help but laugh.</p><p>Allura was right. Keith had hoed around as well during college. It wasn’t bad, and he doesn’t have a right to be jealous of Lance if he’s done the same thing. </p><p>“Anyways. Just ask him. Ask him to the fair this Friday!” Allura perked up, clapping her hands together. </p><p>Keith was reluctant. It seemed like it was majorly overstepping the territory they were in now. Playful, sexual banter to a date? It just seemed a little fast. But what if it wasn’t? What if Lance was waiting for him to ask him on a date?</p><p>“Ok.” Keith finally hashed out, and Allura pumped her fist, squealing. </p><p>***</p><p>The hazy purple lighting of the club was making Keith’s eyes hurt, and he groaned when he went to take another sip of his screwdriver to find it empty. He glanced over to Shiro, Adam and Allura, the people he had come with who are now deeply discussing something. It’s surprising how Keith can block out the fact that Shiro is also his boss and not just his brother, and that Allura is his coworker and his best friend. Shiro could probably fire him and later they’d meet up for fucking sushi. It almost alarmed Keith had how well Shiro ran the office, with cordiality and professionalism. </p><p>He was interrupted from his train of thought when the jumbled crowd on the dancefloor flexed, spitting out a gaggle of people who were all laughing obnoxiously. </p><p>Keith almost dropped his glass when he realized who they were.</p><p>Pidge, Hunk and Lance dressed out to the nines- but especially Lance. A tinge of jealousy budged him when he saw how his outfit looked, knowing Lance had no idea Keith would be here tonight. Short shorts and knee high boots, along with a black crop top. </p><p>It caused Keith’s mouth to hang open stupidly, memorizing Lance’s long legs that sparkled sheenly in the light and his flat tummy, a subtle happy trail leading down the prominent v into his booty shorts. It makes Keith’s pants tighten, and his throat closes when Lance glances his way. </p><p>His eyes widen in surprise, but quickly narrow deviously into muddled blue slits, a smirk casting upon his face. Lord so help him, Keith was probably going to die tonight. </p><p>“I didn’t know if you were the club type.” Lance slides into the seat next to Keith, their knees touching. </p><p>“I’m not. Allura and Shiro took the liberty of dragging me along. Glad I did though.” Keith adds the last part daringly, setting his glass down and man spreading subtly, leaning back slightly into the unstable chair. </p><p>Lance arches a flirtatious brow, a bit of sweat making his face shine adoringly. </p><p>“Oh? Why’s that? Oh- can I get a martini?” Lance paused and turned to the bartender who had lingered down to where they were sitting. </p><p>The man nodded, and Lance turned back, waiting for the question.</p><p>“Well cuz I get to talk to you.” Keith grunted awkwardly, and Lance seemed actually surprised, as if he wasn’t expecting something so raw. </p><p>The surprise was quickly wiped and Lance smiled, a real one this time, glancing at the bartender who set the drink down in front of him and thanking him, turning his attention back to a heated Keith.</p><p>“I guess I’m glad I came too then.” Lance fires back, sipping his martini delicately, Keith notices the silver charm bracelet dangling from his wrist. </p><p>“What’s that?” Keith gestures to it, and Lance perks up, making an “mm!” sound and setting down his glass, swallowing the bitter liquid. </p><p>“My sister made it for me. She wants to be a professional jewelry maker when she grows up and I’m her little guinea pig,” Lance chuckled.</p><p>Something made Keith’s heart flutter again, and the heat in his cheeks was definitely not from the heat in here. </p><p>“Wanna dance?” Lance blurts, and Keith is trout mouthed once again. </p><p>“I don’t- I’m a really bad dancer.” Keith grumbled, wrinkling his nose in embarrassment. </p><p>Lance laughs, and it’s loud and hearty. It has Keith practically gasping for air as he watches Lance’s shoulders shake as he laughs. He takes his martini and downs it, not bothering to wipe the remnants of it that dribbled down his chin, blending with his clear sweat. </p><p>“There’s no such thing as bad dancing.” Lance winked, hopping up and offering a hand, his knee high boots clacking against the quartz floor. </p><p>Keith felt a smile creep onto his face. He took Lance’s hand, surprised it was warm and dry, not clammy like probably every other person’s hand. Lance yanked him into the crowd that swallowed the two of them, and Keith’s grip tightened on Lance’s hand as he pushed past hot and sweaty people, until Lance stopped at a pocket of space, squeezing into it with Keith. </p><p>“Ok. So, do what I do.” Lance yelled over the booming music, swaying his hips. </p><p>Keith winced and looked down, rocking his hips rigidly side to side, crossing his arms over his side. </p><p>“No, no Keith-” Lance interrupted, giggling. Keith looked up awkwardly, hot shame dripping down his back. </p><p>Lance must have caught Keith’s embarrassment, because his eyes widened and he shook his head. </p><p>“You’re doing great! Just be more fluid!” Lance yelled over the crowd, pointing down at his hips. </p><p>Keith was hypnotized by the way Lance’s hips swayed from back and forth languidly, to the bass boosted music that made Keith’s ears hurt. </p><p>Keith shook his head. </p><p>“I have no idea how they hell to do that!” Keith shouted over the music, and Lance smiled, getting closer to Keith. </p><p>His hands landed on Keith’s hips, firmly gripping them and stopping them from rigidly rocking. Keith looked up at Lance, his eyes wide. His skin burned where Lance gripped and he pushed the front of his groin to Keith’s so they were locked together, their chests spreading apart to their faces which were centimeters apart. Keith’s heart was leaping, rolling, skipping in ways he couldn’t explain. Lance looked good even like this, smelling like liquor and something fruity. He fondly smiled at Keith, directing his hips slowly back and forth, side to side, Keith carrying a now raging boner, his cheeks red and dusted.</p><p>“You wanna rock slowly. Like you’re in water.” Lance’s voice was a lot quieter now that he was closer, they were so close yet so far. </p><p>Lance must have felt Keith’s hard on, because he smirked, dipping his head to Keith’s right side, chuckling in his ear. </p><p>“Feels like dancing isn’t the only thing I’m helping you out with.” Lance joked, and Keith scoffed nervously, his hands rising to rest on the sides of Lance’s thighs, slowly inching their way around until his hands were resting on the globes of Lance’s ass. Keith squeezed the flesh, enjoying the plushy flesh that fit- no, overflowed in his hands. Lance squeaked, his eyes rolling back to his head faintly before coming back, biting his lip.</p><p>“Do it again.” Lance slurred, resting his nose on Keith’s, who breathes heavily. </p><p>Keith grabs at Lance’s ass again, the booty shorts sticking to him like a second skin, giving him more way to play with Lance’s jiggly ass. He totally forgot they were in public, that there were probably a hundred or less people dancing around them crowdedly, with a possibility of seeing this. But a part of him didn’t care. The heat of the club was intoxicating his brain, and his eyes grew heavy, half lidded with bliss as Keith clenched Lance’s soft flesh again, making him softly moan. </p><p>“You’re a tease.” Keith growled into Lance’s ear, and he shivered, drifting his arms from Keith’s hips, up to around his neck, leaning into him completely. </p><p>“You prance around the office bending over, trying to get me to fuck you right there or something.” Keith accuses, and Lance giggles. His fingers running through Lance’s hair. </p><p>“Aw, are your feelings hurt, mullet? Gonna go fuck your fist ‘cuz my ass won’t quit?” Lance fake pouted, and Keith growled, yanking Lance forward so their clothed dicks pressed against each other painfully. Lance gasped, his grip around Keith’s neck tightening, his head buried in Keith’s neck.</p><p>“Look who’s whining now, huh?” Keith smirked into the base of Lance’s shoulder grinding his hips against Lance’s slowly to the thrum of the beat. </p><p>Either no one had noticed or no one cared that Lance and Keith were dry humping on the dancefloor, it being to crowded for anyone to even see their full bodies rutting up against each other slowly, heat in both their stomachs coiling and causing that familiar tingling feeling creeping into an orgasm. It was so hazing and hypnotic Keith almost didn’t feel it when Lance pulled away. </p><p>His pupils were blown out, drool beginning to pool at his lower lip, and Keith craved to lick it off, wanting to slam Lance to the ground and-</p><p>“Wanna go outside with me?” Lance slurs over the music, and Keith nods, this time taking the lead and pulling Lance out of thrum of people, apologizing awkwardly to a couple he drove right through, who shot dirty glares back. </p><p>He momentarily glanced in Shiro, Adam and Allura’s way. Adam and Shiro are distracted, making out softly and it makes Keith proud of his brother for finding someone he genuinely likes. Allura however sees them and her mouth seems to drop in shock, developing into smugness as she watches the two stumble out of the club, her way platinum hair strewn across one shoulder and purple in this lighting. </p><p>The outside air is cool and Lance yanks him towards the parking lot, giggling. Keith can’t help but chuckle, and by the time they’re at the car, they’re both laughing their asses off. </p><p>“Why- why are we laughing?” Keith chokes out between laughter, keeling over and placing a hand on Lance’s shitty old car. </p><p>“I have no idea!” Lance gleefully giggles, and it sends Keith into another wave of laughter, until they both eventually die out, and they’re both standing across from each other in a club parking lot next to Lance’s car.</p><p>Lance is gorgeous in this lighting, black crop top once balanced perfectly on his tan shoulders doused in body glitter now sliding down one of his shoulders, a sparkly sheen of sweat acting a sa highlight and dusting Lance’s dark cheekbones in the oaky moonlight, the faint smell of something crisp and sweet making Keith swallow timidly. Lance’s eyes are blue and wide, sparkling, and his hair is ruffled, the duck fluff sticking out awkwardly from when Keith had buried his nose in it. </p><p>He runs a hand through his own ruffled, black mullet, his dark eyes drifting back up to Lance, who’s now closer than ever before. </p><p>“You never answered me.” Lance blurts out, and Keith’s sobered up from the drowsy moment, confused. </p><p>“What?” He furrows his brow, trying to rack his brain for any unanswered questions Lance might have asked him. </p><p>“I asked you what your physical type was. You know, after you said those women at the front desk...weren’t.” Lance reaches up and brushes a piece of Keith’s black hair out of his face. </p><p>The wind cools down Keith’s sweat on the back of his neck, and he doesn’t know if he shivers because of that or how soft Lance’s questioning look is, and how his large hand cups Keith’s cheek, letting him lean into it, his eyes fluttering closed. </p><p>“Well..boys.” Keith started, and Lance chuckled, pinching his cheek before pulling away. </p><p>“I know that dummy. I was asking for you to be more specific.” Lance rolled his eyes at Keith’s smirk. </p><p>“Cuban boys specifically. With blue eyes and a nice smile.” Keith finally admits, his cheeks pinkening. </p><p>Lance looks like he isn’t expecting it, his eyes wide like a deer caught in headlights, his mouth slightly parted as if he’s thinking something. Keith’s stomach crawls with anxiety as Lance continues to not say anything, and he wonders- no, knows he overstepped. He sucks air through his teeth awkwardly, taking a step back. </p><p>“Uh..I think I said the wrong thing. I’m sorry, I’ll just-” Keith didn’t finish because Lance lunged at him, slamming their lips together. </p><p>Their teeth clapped together, and Keith winces before melting into pure warmth, Lance’s kiss thirst quenching and his lips are suctioned to the crook and cupids bow of Lance’s and he kisses back, groaning at the overwhelmingly tingling sensation of Lance’s lips, pulling back slightly only to dive back in. Eventually his hands slide around Lance’s back and rested motionless on Lance’s ass, Lance chuckling into the kiss and sucking idly on Keith’s lip, arousal curling in both of their stomachs as Keith’s hands spring into action, grabbing handfuls of Lance’s ass and squeezing it, rubbing, until Lance is a moaning mess against Keith’s lips. </p><p>The kiss gets more desperate, and Lance moans sweetly into Keith’s mouth, pulling away and dropping to his knees. </p><p>“Holy shit,” Keith breathes as Lance rips down his zipper and fumbles his hand into his pants until he wraps his hands around his length, pulling it out from the cotton blue hole in his underwear. </p><p>Lance is fast, like desperation has overtaken him, and his eyes light up with some sort of interest when his eyes focus on what’s in front of him. A cut, veiny dick that already has milky clear precum sprouting at the slit, making Lance’s mouth water.</p><p>He starts with a light kiss on the underside of the head, just the subtle press of his soft lips making Keith keel into the car, leaning against it for support. Lance giggles softly, holding eye contact with Keith’s wide eyes now as he licks an awkward yet sexy stripe up Keith’s cock, from where his balls connect to his girthy shaft. It tickles as it sends an immeasurable amount of hot and uncomfortable warmth, and Keith lets out a breath he didn’t even realize he was holding. Didn’t realize what was happening until now and now, he’s in the middle of getting a fucking fabulous sloppy toppy from his hot coworker. </p><p>Lance laths Keith’s dick in spit, puffing it out of his perfect pink lips and smiling deviously from below Keith’s cock just to lick it back off when it dribbles off the side and engulf him fully, making Keith suppress a groan.</p><p>“Wanna hear you,” Lance garbles with Keith’s dick pressed to one cheek, spit spilling out of his mouth until he’s back to being a cocksleeve, gulping Keith down like water not seen in days. The noises are obscene, gulping and choking and gurgling, and it makes Keith’s eyes drift to half lidded blissfully, to focus on Lance’s lewd expression to even shut fully.</p><p>Suddenly, Lance pulls off, grinning at the sight of his work, Keith’s cock soaked, dripping with spit. He looks pleased with himself, and Keith is about to say something when Lance winks with his blue eyes, and dives back in, taking him down to the hilt, where Keith hits the back of Lance’s rubbery throat, making him gag. Keith moans, loud this time and not just Lance can probably hear them, because Lance’s moan is a hot fuck pocket and it feels so good; the sensation almost impossible to describe; as he involuntarily bucks into Lance’s mouth. </p><p>Lance moans- he moans, his eyes rolling to the back of his head, and Keith takes the liberty to go ahead and fuck his face some more. Sweat causes the front of his shirt to uncomfortably stick, Lance’s neck glistening with Keith’s precum and Lance’s spit, Keith’s dark pants a new shade of damp black, as Keith slowly yet forcefully rocks his cock in and out- in and out of those plush pink lips. They’re wrapped so tightly it’s like an asshole- how can they be so plump when they’re pursed like this, and Keith is going to cum. </p><p>Cumming is all that’s on his mind, and his eyes burn as he stares down at Lance, who’s giving him this warm look, full of something he can’t describe, and for some reason, his chest aches. It aches for closeness, and Keith decides to pull out. He starves his orgasm, internally cursing himself and smirking at Lance’s confused expression, his bottom lip shining from Keith’s cum that had unfortunately escaped at the beginning of his monumental orgasm, the rest angrily throbbing his cock like an imaginary cock ring of discipline. </p><p>“But you didn’t-”</p><p>“I wanna fuck you.” Keith declared, his voice hoarse from the growling that had rumbled low in his throat, and Lance’s eyes widened, his ruffled hair from being clenched moves slightly in the wind. </p><p>At that point they both realize they’re in a public place. That they’re in a dimly lit parking lot and Keith is leaning up against Lance’s car. </p><p>“Ok.” A grin is poking out of Lance’s bemused expression, and he stands up, timidly wiping his messy mouth and chin. There was no way just one swipe was gonna get all of what had just happened off, but Keith somewhat appreciated his effort. </p><p>“We should probably get in my car then...I think we already gave a good enough show..” Lance glanced up at the security camera that Keith had not noticed, and Keith gaped, tucking his slimy cock back into his pants hurriedly, it still achingly hard.</p><p>“Yeah. Yeah, sure.” Keith turned towards Lance’s shitty car, wincing because it appeared the windows were not tinted. </p><p>Lance fiddled with his key and unlocked the back door, ducking in first, leaving Keith to do one last survey of the area before he went back to his rabbit-like sex with his co-worker. </p><p>Keith shivered at that thought. The parking lot was empty all except for two drunk women down at the far end of the lot, exclaiming loudly and playing some trashy pop out of the stereo that sat propped up on their car. </p><p>Keith ducked in, taking in the smell of something that smelled like the ocean. That was quickly forgotten, because when he shut the door he was crowded against it, his lips collided with Lance’s as they languidly moved together. </p><p>They made out for- god, Keith couldn’t remember. All he could think about was how warm he felt, and how their clothed cocks rubbed up against each other in a god-forsaken grind that drove Keith in a series of low growls, making Lance moan obscenely. Keith’s hands drifted down from hooked under Lance’s shoulders, sliding down the small of his slim back, the soft skin; <em> he knew it was soft! </em>; leading him to Lance’s round ass, and he allowed himself to slide under the booty shorts, grunting into Lance’s mouth in half relief as he cupped the soft and supple flesh under him.</p><p>Lance chuckles into Keith’s mouth, pushing his ass out farther in Keith’s hands, making him smile until the supple lips with exhilaration. He took the liberty to clap his hands down on the perky and jiggly ass, squeezing and rubbing as he pleased, until his pointer fingers glided over his crease. He ran his finger down so he could reach Lance’s hole, but was met with the slightly warm hardness of metal. </p><p>Keith pulled away with surprise, ignoring the string of spit between their lips. </p><p>“Do you have a plug in right now?” Keith was shocked. He didn’t know what to think.</p><p>There was a slight disappointment replacing his trembling arousal with the thought that Lance had stretched himself so it would be easier for anyone- but that was clearly swept away with the next thing Lance said. </p><p>“I may have..planned this. Texted Allura and wore my cutest outfit..” Lance trailed off, his glitteringly blue eyes lingering on him as he ducked down to peck his chin, trailing up to his lips, a smile revealing white teeth. </p><p>“Opened myself up for you.” Lance whispered, grinning when Keith let out a groan, his horniness coming back with the power of a million blazing suns, as he maintained eye contact with Lance.</p><p>He allowed his right hand to stiffly travel under the constricting fabric, the pad of his middle finger tracing the plug, slightly protruding from Lance’s puckered asshole, sensitive from being manhandled by Lance earlier. Lance gasps, his lids lowering softly as Keith slowly inches the plug out, leaning forward and pressing a kiss to his cheek, pulling Lance closer to him when he winces at the empty feeling making his stomach ache. He quickly replaced the now abandoned silver plug with his three fingers, surprised that they easily accepted him, with a soft moan from Lance against his neck, where Lance’s head was resting. </p><p>Unlike Lance’s iconic sloppy toppy, and their fiery makeout session, this was a slower sequence, comfier, with Lance on top of him, his head buried into Keith’s shoulder, both of their feet awkwardly pressed to the opposite car door in attempted to stretch out fully across the polyester seats. Languid kisses exchanged, soft and quiet whimpers from Lance as Keith stirred Lance’s opening slowly, until his only fingertips were circling the rim, one last touch before Keith was whispering into Lance’s ear to “switch”.</p><p>Lance gladly obliged, and the moment that was once somewhat loving and slow now fast as Keith pulled out his still weeping cock, thankful for Lance’s spit that coated it fairly as he pushed Lance’s legs up.</p><p>He was surprised at first by Lance’s flexibility, after peeling off his shorts but keeping on the thigh high heels, <em> holy fuck, </em>able to get Lance’s right shin the the window he was laying on, his other leg awkwardly slung behind the headrest so he was spread to Keith’s wanting. Then, the memory of him bending to almost contortionist levels in front of the snack machine cushioned his shock, and he let the grin fall back onto his face, pulling his underwear fully down so he could have more freedom. </p><p>Lance was beautiful like this, his eyes wide and hopeful, Lance clenching his thighs shakily as he patiently waited for Keith to push in. Mussed almond brown hair and tan skin, kissable lips. And those blue eyes. They were so hypnotizing, Keith didn’t know how he would ever look away again. He didn’t even feel like anything else existed. It was just them, in their own little world, as Keith lined up the tip of his cock to Lance’s puckered asshole. </p><p>The initial push was uncomfortable for them both, and Keith grunted, leaning down so his head was resting on Lance’s, their noses pressed up to each other, hot breath making both their faces red. </p><p>“Move,” Lance breathed, and Keith subtly thrusted, making Lance gape. </p><p>Keith watched Lance unfold in front of him as he thrusted again, those blue eyes somehow turning electric, mouth dropping from trout to wide, Keith could see Lance’s molars from here, see how his tongue was beginning to droop out of his mouth as his thrusts deepened. He grunted as he reached a deeper part he hadn’t gone before, his hands skidding against the sweltering window to the material part of the car door, where he had enough to build up a stamina. </p><p>The feeling was tight. It was like hands, hundreds of hands clenching down on him, and it made Keith’s body zing with pleasure, making him let out a giddy moan, his eyes almost crossing when the tip of his dick kissed Lance’s prostate, making hims writhe with a throaty moan below him. </p><p>Keith picked up the pace, the quick, precise thrusts bringing suction noises, the soft slap of Keith’s balls against the crushed globes of Lance’s ass arousing enough to make both of their legs shake. </p><p>Keith hits Lance’s prostate, narrowly missing it a few times, Lance practically spazzing under him. </p><p>“You like that baby? <em> You like that </em>?” Keith jeered, fucking into him faster and slapping the side of his thigh, making Lance cry out with happiness, nodding as he bounced against the car door. </p><p>“Yes! Yes! <em> Yes! </em>I love your fat cock!” Lance screamed, the pressure building in Lance’s stomach and the clenching around Keith’s cock a telltale sign he was close, the thought of it instantly sending Keith into overdrive. </p><p>He glanced down between them, the sight of his cock mindlessly slipping in and out of his hole, his stretched asshole swallowing it so willingly enough for the pressure to race down his back and down his dick, making him jackrabbit into Lance, the slaps becoming faster. </p><p>Lance began squeaking, his hands scramble, scratching Keith’s back, no doubt going to leave red marks by morning.</p><p><em> “Ohhh </em> fuck! <em> Yes! Harder! Right fucking there! I’m gonna cum </em>!” Lance breathlessly moaned, his head racing up, lips colliding with Keith’s hungry ones, his once cleanly pressed shirt now a whole shade darker from sweat, his black hair drenched and hanging in tendrils, the taste of his own sweat drenching in his lips, disgustingly salty and pressed together with Lance to create something Keith was lost in forever, sliding his tongue sloppily into Lance’s mouth, kissing harder, harder, until Lance was screaming moans into his mouth, shaking spasmodically. </p><p>Keith felt wet warmth on his lower waist, and soon enough, he groaned animalistically, his thrusts becoming sloppy as a powerful orgasm overcame him, the head of his dick burst with pleasure that had him collapsing onto Lance, cum filling Lance’s ass like a custard donut.</p><p>They broke away from the kiss with wanton pants, Lance’s laced with an occasional “holy shit”. </p><p>Keith felt milked dry. He felt sticky and disgusting, but so satisfied his eyes drooped and he stupidly smiled when Lance’s hands shakily traveled to his sweaty hair. </p><p>The car was hot, and he was desperate for the relief of cool air, but he was too lazy to get up. He felt so good just sitting inside Lance, leaning on his chest like a humongous weight, indulging in Lance’s soft kisses and relaxing strokes against his hair. </p><p>Eventually, he sobered out from his sex high, reluctantly lifting off Lance, glancing at him. Lance was giving him a soft look, hair wild and blue eyes now like soft pools of foam and water, twinkling something that made Keith’s chest ache. His lips were parted slightly, his right leg now dangling off the seat, his other leg still wrapped around the headrest of the backseat. </p><p>Keith slowly slid out of him, the head catching on his rim and making Lance whine. Keith silenced him with kisses, helping him slowly lower the leg that was stiffly wrapped around the headrest, glancing down. He grinned at the sight of white, milky cum dribbling out of Lance’s abused asshole, onto the gray polyester, contrasting against his sweaty tan skin. It hid in the crease teasingly, and Keith ran his finger, along it, dipping back in and making Lance breath in shakily, before pulling out, white cum frosting his pale finger. </p><p>Lance’s eyes flickered as Keith brought the finger back up, and there was a moment of silence. Like neither of them were breathing. Keith rested the finger against Lance’s slightly parted lips, and as if a dare, Lance slowly slipped the finger into his mouth, keeping electric eye contact as he softly sucked Keith’s cum off his finger, leaving Keith in a state of awe. </p><p>Soon Keith pulled away, leaving them both to stare at each other mindlessly, the pregnant silence enough to make Keith’s cheeks flush. </p><p>He wanted to take advantage of this moment, he needed to. He felt like there was a rabid animal stuck in his chest, clawing at his throat, trying to get out. He brushed Lance’s hair out of his face, earning a soft smile, melting Keith slowly, until he was laying on top of Lance again, back to square one. </p><p>“How am I ever going to leave this car?” Keith grumbled into Lance’s neck, and Lance simply chuckled, brushing the black clumps of damp hair behind his ear. </p><p>“You won’t have to be very far from it if we can drive to the fair together tomorrow night?” Lance boldly asked, his body shifting nervously under Keith’s.</p><p>Keith froze, not knowing what to say. He wanted to! But he was honestly surprised that Lance had even asked him so smoothly like that, how Lance had even managed to slither under Keith like this. From shooting glasses across the hall to shooting loving glances pressed up against each other. Keith grins, leaning his head up. </p><p>“Uh yeah, I’d really like that.” Keith’s hand rests on Lance’s right pectoral, and Lance’s eyes light up. </p><p>“Great..I- I didn’t expect you to say yes so I’m..kinda blanking right now.” Lance’s smile was bare and he didn’t hold back biting his lip. </p><p>Keith sat up, slowly pulling Lance up so he was now sitting up against the now misty car window, Keith in the middle seat, quickly tucking away his cock to not ruin the more romantic moment. </p><p>“What do you mean?” Keith asked.</p><p>“Well..we don’t really know each other that well. I figured that you didn’t like me and this was some sort of hate fuck-”</p><p>Keith burst into laughter, tipping his head back until it touched the head rest, making Lance’s mouth gape in shock. </p><p>“What are you talking about? I don’t hate you. I like you..” Keith admitted cheekily, scratching the back of his head, his damp shirt awkwardly wrapped around his arm, restricting his arm movement. </p><p>“I like you too.” Lance couldn’t believe he was saying it, looking down at his lap, grinning to himself. </p><p>“We should probably put some clothes on though...your windows aren’t tinted so I’m pretty sure that security camera from before caught this.” Keith laughed as Lance scrambled to pull his booty shorts back on, Keith noticing he didn’t wear underwear, blushing slightly. </p><p>Keith zipped up the front of his pants, turning back to Lance. </p><p>“What now?”</p><p>There was an awkward silence. A moment of not wanting to leave and still having that space of time that made Keith cringe on the inside-</p><p>Lance pulled him back, kissing his cheek. </p><p>“I think we have some more time, plus, I’m still loose and warm. Ready for you.” Lance whispered, and it made that warmth that had overtaken him from before creep back, a smirk smugly wiping the shocked features from Keith’s face. </p><p>Lance laughed as Keith dove for his neck, kissing the top of his head, smelling Keith’s off brand cheap shampoo from Rite Aid. </p><p>It was a waste of time putting their clothes back on again, because Keith’s pants became unzipped again, Lance’s booty shorts forgotten on the floor of his shitty car. </p><p>***</p><p>“Yeah, you guys totally fucked. You’re just not telling me! How dare you deprive me of this information!” Allura groaned, running her sparkly blue fingernails down her dark mocha face, adorned with sunglasses to cover up her nasty hangover.</p><p>“I don’t owe you that information!” Keith held his hands up defensively, crossing his leg as he sat in his usual comfy chair of the cafe. </p><p>“Ok! Ok fine, then would you like to hear how my night went?” Allura sighed, sipping her coffee, obviously distraught. </p><p>“Sure.” Keith knew that Allura would tell him anyways, so he agreed.</p><p>“Well, after you and Lance leave to go have sex-” She narrowed her eyes suspiciously at Keith, who only looked down at his panini with flushed cheeks, waiting for her to continue. </p><p>“I wandered off because Shiro and Adam were literally eating each other's faces. So I do some shots, and I turn and Romelle is standing there-” Keith looks up at Allura, his eyes widening when he sees a faint pink blush across her brown cheeks, traveling under her blackout cat eye sunglasses.</p><p>Keith connected the pieces in his brain, his mouth dropping.</p><p>“You’re joking. Tell me you did not sleep with Romelle Pollux from customer service.” Keith begged, and Allura bit her lip, remaining poker faced. </p><p>“Allura- tell me- Allura! Can you take those damn sunglasses off! I’m trying to have a conversation with you not fucking Lady Gaga!” Keith ran a hand through his hair frustratedly, and Allura huffed, ripping the sunglasses off to reveal bloodshot eyes. </p><p>“Yes. We- I woke up the next morning with NO recollection after what I just told you in her apartment! I fucking ran for the hills! <em> I am wearing my fucking thong backwards Keith </em>!” Allura whisper yelled, and Keith practically gagged, groaning. </p><p>“I did NOT need to hear that- holy fuck that’s wrong in so many ways-”</p><p>“Are you kidding me?! You are gay! How can you say that a woman fucking a woman is gross-”</p><p>“ALLURA I AM GAY. I WAS TALKING ABOUT THE FUCKING THONG.” Keith yelled, conveniently when the cafe was quiet, getting the attention of about everybody and their fucking lice to gawk at them. </p><p>Keith slid lower in his seat, covering his face with his hands, turning red. </p><p>“Oh..” Allura eventually uttered once conversations had slowly continued. </p><p>“Ok, Ok- just continue-” Keith grumbled from his hands, and Allura sighed, sipping her coffee again, her blue eyes nervously flicking to the door and back. </p><p>“There’s nothing to continue! I’m wearing the clothes from the night before because I was so freaked out! I didn’t even leave a note for her- I just left! She’s probably so angry..or sad- especially after her boyfriend breaking up with her-”</p><p>“I get why you freaked out, but you owe Romelle an apology.” Keith had finally recooped himself after that mortifying incident, sitting back up fully and modestly taking a bite of his panini.</p><p>“Also, club clothes look so much more tackier in the day time.” Keith side commented, glancing at Allura’s apparel. </p><p>Shiny, plastic, black, high waisted shorts paired with a purple crop top. Her hair messily thrown into a low ponytail, her baby hairs evilly escaped. Keith could tell that Allura was in distress, on a normal day she would have never set foot outside her apartment looking like this. </p><p>“Yeah yeah, I get it. I look like I’ve been fucked from Tuesday.” Allura snarled, standing up and grabbing her purse. </p><p>“I’m going home to change. Can you let Shiro know please?” Allura pleaded, and Keith nodded, smiling sympathetically her way. </p><p>She put on her sunglasses once again and strutted out of the cafe like the bad bitch she was. Even in panicked situations like this, she was somewhat put together. Keith should have felt guilty about sweeping Allura’s problem out of his mind, but he kept thinking about his upcoming date with Lance tonight. He stomach jittery with excitement, and he contained a smile that threatened to burst at the seams, directing the unwanted endorphins to his panini, which he took a hulkish bite out of. </p><p>***</p><p>Sure, Shiro ran the office well, but he had too many staff meetings. Practically three a week, some on more serious topics and others that could easily be solved with a memo sent out on crisp paper. Especially with the sweltering hot day that was creeping up on the office, no one was happy to crowd into the stuffy conference room. Keith scoped out the room for allura, sitting down in his usual spot, but could not seem to find her anywhere. He frowned. Maybe she was patching things up with Romelle, who was also absent from the meeting. He somewhat missed Allura’s annoying side comments in his ear, and the smell of her sophisticated perfume that usually made his nostrils flare in alarm. </p><p>“Is this seat taken?” A familiar voice asked, and Keith looked up to find Lance framed by fluorescent lights. </p><p>The image of Lance, writhing and hot below him flashed into his mind. His cock flush against their stomach, his own so deep in Lance that his balls ached. </p><p>He must have zoned out, because Lance smiled smugly, his eyes mischievously sparkling once again. </p><p>“You look like you just saw an angel.” Lance remarked, taking Keith’s silent nod as an invitation to sit down next to him. </p><p>The chatter around them drowned out the way Lance scooted closer to the table, resting his forearms on the table. </p><p>He looked somewhat even more delectable than yesterday. Hair now combed forward with a slight cowlick like always, white smile with subtly glossed lips. A white, pressed button up with slacks that were tight in places Keith often looked. </p><p>He looked at Keith in a new light now, sort of soft, blue eyes like syrup instead of blazing balls of azul.</p><p>“I’m looking at one right now.” Keith replied, smirking as Lance’s lips parted in surprise. </p><p>“Alright everyone. I know it’s hot, but we haven’t gone over our monthly sales exponentially. So buckle up, because..” Shiro squinted at his mickey mouse watch on his hand. </p><p>“It’s gonna be a bit.” Shiro concluded, and most of the office groaned. </p><p>“Guys, at least this is an actual meeting, and not one to decide where him and Adam will go on their honeymoon.” Pidge grunted, making Shiro’s face blush. </p><p>“I respect your opinions!” Shiro bashfully defended himself, and a couple people snickered at their bosses' bashful face. Adam rolled his eyes, his cheeks slightly pink as well. </p><p>“Glad to know our trip to Cancun was a team effort.”Adam teased, and Shiro blushed, clearing his throat. </p><p>Keith eventually began to drown out Shiro’s voice like always. He felt guilty for not paying attention to his brother’s meeting, but how could he when there were a million things racing around his head right now. Not to mention, Lance was sitting right next to him, legs crossed and pen wobbling hypnotically between his middle and pointer finger. </p><p>The meeting was thirty minutes now, and Keith was ready to fall asleep. They could have totally gotten this work done at their own desks, like regular companies, and not in a hotbox room that smelled like Nyma’s sickening perfume. Seriously girl, ease up on that shit.</p><p>“Are you getting sleepy?” Lance whispered, his shoulder brushing against Keith’s causing warmth to blossom throughout his arm, trickling down to his limp fingers. </p><p>“A tad. This is a long ass meeting.” Keith grumbled, his half lidded eyes turning to Lance, a fake scandalized expression making Keith raise a dark eyebrow. </p><p>“Mr. Kogane, I didn’t know you were so reckless when it came to your job. Shouldn’t you be paying attention?” Lance smirked, glancing up towards the front of the room where Shiro was still babbling on obliviously about their newest model. </p><p>“Oh, yes. I’m very reckless. Yesterday I stole 30 seconds of company time by the water cooler.” Keith whispered, making Lance giggle under his breath, his shoulders shaking. </p><p>“Kogane, McClain? Is there something you’d like to share?” Shiro’s voice made the boy’s heads snap towards the front, everyone’s wide eyes staring at them.</p><p>“Sorry Shiro.” Keith swallowed awkwardly, and Lance nodded.</p><p>Shiro nodded, easing back into his company demographics, and eventually, all the heads turned back to Keith’s brother. Keith sighed under his breath, glancing one eye towards Lance. He wasn’t looking at him. His eyes were trained on Shiro, the wobbling pen trick stopped, his mouth a flat line. It was a frightening contrast from his split open smile that revealed sparkling white teeth. </p><p>Keith’s eyes flicked back to Shiro. He felt something poke his leg, and slide up onto his thigh, until it reached his hands. He looked down to find Lance’s hand creeping, ever so slowly over his slacks, clear nail polish flickering in the fluorescent slat of light that had awkwardly crept under the table. </p><p>Keith’s heart rate skyrocketed, his cheeks pinkening when the hand slid it’s fingers into his own. It was incredibly subtle, someone like Acxa, who was sitting on the other side of Keith would not have noticed it, but it was monumental for Keith. He glanced back at Lance, his expression unchanged, though his eyes gleaming with mischief. He looked back down at the hand, lacing his fingers through Lance’s and squeezing his hand softly, his thumb starting to rub his cuban coworker’s in small circles. </p><p>It was nice. More than nice. It must have been effective because for the rest of the meeting, Keith paid attention. The new feeling that was brought up was completely different than the urge to fuck. It was softer, more fluid. Filling the cracks and cavities of Keith’s chest, and like cool water somewhat refreshing him. </p><p>By the time Shiro excused his employees, he didn’t feel as tired as he did two hours ago. It was like Lance’s presence and his touch had jolted him with a spark of energy that he was still running on the high from. </p><p>When Lance went to stand up, Keith released his hand, standing with him. </p><p>“Some meeting. Really captivating.” Lance yawned, shuffling out the door and turning back to Keith, who was trailing behind him modestly.<br/>“I was on the edge of my seat the whole time.” Keith blanched, making Lance snort. </p><p>They walked out of the conference room and turned down the hall. They both didn’t have to tell eachother to stop, stopping halfway down the drafty corridor awkwardly.</p><p>Silence robbed their humorous moment, and the hallway was empty. Lance’s warm smile remained, and the creature nestled in Keith’s chest barked, and he shoved his hands in his pockets to quell the irresistible urge to kiss Lance. </p><p>“You still want to come tonight, right?” Lance broke the pregnant gap in conversation, and almost flinched from surprise. </p><p>“Yeah! Yes. We are- yeah, that’s the plan.” Keith awkwardly smiled, his shoulders naturally rising, making Lance giggle.</p><p>“Ok, cool. Maybe we can drive there after work? Unless you have something to do-”</p><p>“No, no I’m good.” </p><p>“Great! Then just meet me by the front desk ok?” Lance rolled his eyes fondly at Keith’s meek expression, shaking his head. </p><p>“Aw Keith, I won’t let those women touch you. Ok? Won’t even engage in their gossip about how perky your ass is tomorrow!” Lance reassured him, Keith’s expression melting to horror. </p><p>“You gossip with them?!” Lance laughed, stepping closer, his hands sliding up Keith’s chest, to his stiff collar, flicking it up with a dull pop. </p><p>“Keithers, I’m afraid you're too late to be this upset. Plaxum gave me her salad in trade for the full story of last night.” Lance took Keith’s reddening cheeks as a pass to lean closer, his fingers still clutching the now raised collar, lips a couple inches from touching together. </p><p>“<em> I was very descriptive. </em>” Lance murmured, and the silkiness of his voice was enough to make Keith shiver. </p><p>He settled his hands on the top arc of Lance’s ass that melted into his lower back, bringing him closer, until ocean eyes were closed and Keith could smell Lance’s cologne. He looked gorgeous like this, hands shaikly clutching the collar of his now wrinkled shirt, eyes flickered shut and lips slightly puckered into a relaxed “<em> o </em>”. </p><p>“What are you doing?” Lance drowsily opened his eyes again, eyebrows flickering insecure discomfort. </p><p>“Just looking at you.” Keith said. </p><p>He finally dipped into Lance, their lips slowly melting together like spring snow. Lance’s lips are warm, soft, and pliant, opening easily for Keith to deepen their kiss, his hot breath washing over Lance’s cheeks as he pulls back, only to fall back into a passionate kiss. Lance feels dizzy as he buries his hands in Keith’s hair, pulling at the strands with a soft whine when Keith squeezes Lance by his lower back slightly, drowsily kissing Lance back until his lips are numb. </p><p>He pulls away to meet a muddled Lance, his lips red and gleaming with a new type of gloss, eyes lidded and blinking slowly. He can’t help but smile, diving into the crook of Lance’s neck, chuckling when Lance gasps at the feeling of Keith’s mouth suckling on his tan flesh. </p><p>“<em> Keith </em>..” He mews, wrapping his arms so tight Keith hopes he never lets go. </p><p>Lance’s scent is overwhelming, and as he sucks softly, placing open mouthed kisses on his smooth skin, he fully wraps his arms, so they’re hugging, grasping each other so hard they-</p><p>“Gentlemen.” </p><p>Lance and Keith rip away from each other like magnets flying to their poles, and embarrassment makes Keith’s knees buckle slightly when he finds his brother, Shiro, awkwardly standing there with a cream file tucked under his shoulder. </p><p>His expression is blank. Keith’s would be too, if he caught Shiro and Adam snogging smack in the middle of the hallway. </p><p>“As your boss, I’d prefer if you’d engage in PDA outside the office. But, as your brother..” A smile gleamed on his face, and Keith yelped as he was pulled into a gut crushing hug. </p><p>“You big gay! I’m glad you’re finally finding someone you like!” Shiro ruffled his hair, and Keith scrambled out of his hold, flushing at Lance’s laughter. </p><p>“Now back to work!” Shiro’s grinned, shaking his head and walking down the hallway. </p><p>Keith turned back to Lance, who was as haggard looking as he was, his hair ruffled and the front of his once straight and pressed shirt now wrinkled. </p><p>“Guess we have the seal of approval from our boss AND your brother huh?” Lance smirked, offering his hand as he began to walk down the hallway. </p><p>Keith smiled, grasping it tightly. </p><p>“I guess we do.”</p><p>***</p><p>When the end of the day finally rolled around, Keith had been ready for half an hour. He had just been sitting there staring at the little clock in his computer, watching the digitized numbers swim by. </p><p>When the clock finally ticked 5:00 pm, Keith practically jumped up, slinging his messenger bag over his shoulder, shoving the car keys he placed in his drawer everyday back into his pocket. </p><p>He lingered anxiously in the annex for a few moments later, dreading having to walk by the front desk. It wasn’t like he was being seriously catcalled by them or anything, but it made him feel slightly uncomfortable that they sexualized him so much. Though the thought of Lance describing to Plaxum how Keith fucked him out of the galaxy was hot. </p><p>“Keith!” Lance called, snapping Keith out of his trance, as he entered the main salesroom. </p><p>He grinned, walking towards him, gladly taking a hand that Lance offered. </p><p>“Anything eventful happened in the past two hours since you saw me?” Lance asked him, stopping at the reception desk and giving the two ladies who were practically bouncing in their seats a wink. </p><p>“Yeah actually. I wrote three novels, two scripts to extremely erotic water sports porn, and figured out which team will win in the upcoming soccer match that’s streaming tonight at seven; which I discovered was happening when I scrolled through the web version of the Times.” Keith informed him, Lance’s eyebrows raised in fake surprise, a smug smile placed on his lips.</p><p>“Wow. Watersports porn and the “Times” in one day? Which “Times” was it exactly?” Lance asked, handing him the pen so Keith could sign out. </p><p>Fuck. Keith totally made all that shit up as a joke, how did he know what types of newspaper there were. </p><p>“Uhhhhh. The...Marmora..? Times..” Keith scratched the back of his head, putting the pen back down on the clipboard. </p><p>Lance nodded, smirking. </p><p>“Well, it seems like you were very productive. Don’t you think ladies?” Keith froze when he heard two high pitched giggles, and he glanced at Plaxum and Nyma, who were leaning in eagerly. </p><p>Nyma, a girl with mocha skin and blonde dreads popped her gum, her fake blue contacts blaring at Keith and making him squirm awkwardly. Plaxum, a girl with dyed blue hair and splotchy brown freckles giggled behind her hand, her olive skin blushing. </p><p>“Definitely. You must be very productive in other places too.” Nyma winked, and Keith coughed, nodding. </p><p>“If you’re referencing me fucking Lance, yeah. I’m pretty good.” He smirked when Nyma and Plaxum’s mouths both dropped in shock, Lance guffawing as he was led away by the waist, out the door. </p><p>Keith felt an immense feeling of pride as they reached the elevator, Lance’s mouth still hanging open as he stabbed the “down” button on the panel. </p><p>“Close your mouth, Lance. You’re gonna catch flies.” Keith teased, pulling him into the elevator. </p><p>“I am in shock….I...what the hell just happened?!” Lance burst out into laughter, tucking his head into Keith’s shoulder. </p><p>***</p><p>Lance’s car hadn’t changed from the night before, except a bunch of dark stains in the backseat from cleaner and the faint smell of chemicals, replacing the beachy fruit that had filled his nose before. </p><p>“Now, a couple of ground rules for the car.” Lance turned the car on, pressing on the break. </p><p>“You can’t eat in her because there’s a racoon who lives by my apartment building where I park-”</p><p>“<em> Her </em>?”</p><p>“Yeah. She’s a girl's car.”</p><p>“How do you know?”</p><p>“It’s her aura. I can tell she has a gorilla grip-”</p><p>“Don’t go there.”</p><p>Lance chuckled, putting the car in reverse and pulling out of the parking spot precariously. Lance drives the way he talks. Recklessly, and without hesitation. </p><p>“Jesus christ! Yellow means slow down!”Keith gripped the seat desperately as Lance zoomed through the intersection, making a sharp left that made Keith slam into the window. </p><p>He was surprised there were no police cars speeding after them. Lance gleefully laughed as he began to slow down, idly driving now, his car window rolled down allowing the wind to cool them off. </p><p>“You know, I’ve had a crush on you since I first came to work here.” Lance suddenly admits, as they come to a stop behind a dark green minivan. </p><p>He looks to Keith, leaning back into the seat, right hand fingertips barely touching the steering wheel, reading to pull him back in when there is a green light. </p><p>Keith takes that news with wide eyes and a slightly parted mouth. </p><p>“You have? But- you were such an asshole-”</p><p>“I’m sorry.” Lance cuts him off, sighing. He runs a hand through his fluffed hair, sitting back up and creeping forward, biting his lip. </p><p>“I originally wasn’t intending to be rude but..I felt like you wouldn’t notice me if I was just ya know..stupidly dopy and all flirty. Like Nyma and Plaxum up at the front. Also, it’s kinda hot when you’re mad. You narrow your eyebrows and you clench your fists. Ten out of Ten, would recommend-”</p><p>“You had a ham and cheese sandwich your first day of work here and you were wearing a dark green button down. I definitely noticed you.” Keith paused, huffing softly.</p><p>“How could I not? You’re like...beautiful and hilarious and super smart-”</p><p>A strangled croak came from the driver's seat, and Keith glanced up. Lance bite his lip gleefully, his cheeks fairly dusted.</p><p>“That’s..<em> cool </em>.” He gurgled, and Keith scoffed.</p><p>“Don’t make it weird, dork.”</p><p>“I’m not making it weird! But like- if I don’t go all-bro-mode I’m probably gonna melt on the floor of my car.” Lance rambled, pulling into a generous parking space and turning off the car, sighing and slumping in the seat. </p><p>“Sometimes I feel like I’m not good at this stuff you know?” Lance’s gooey smile flattened, and Keith turned so he was now facing Lance in the car, his seat belt pressing desperately against his chest. </p><p>“Lance..what are you talking about?”</p><p>“I don’t..ugh.” Lance sighs, closing his eyes and slapping his hands over his face. </p><p>Keith was about to open his mouth, when he suddenly popped up, reeling Keith in by the scruff of his neck into a gentle kiss, making Keith softly sigh against Lance’s warm lips. </p><p>“You’re just so sweet..and I feel like I’m idiotic when I’m next to you, ya know? Like I’m not good enough.”Lance mumbled, kisses drifting down Keith’s neck. </p><p>Keith frowned, pulling away from Lance. </p><p>"Hey, I don't know about you but I'm enjoying this a lot." Keith's eyes bored into Lance's unsure ones, eyebrows upturned with slight concern. </p><p>"When I look at you, I could name 50 million things that I like about you. I think you're good enough. More than good enough. And honestly, I think you being flustered is cute. Let's me know you feel appreciated, and that I'm doing good." Keith pressed a kiss to Lance's cheek.</p><p>Lance was owlish. He blinked once, no- twice, before a smile made his lips twitch, an almost embarrassing red tint dressing his face, making Keith raise a brow smugly. </p><p>Lance groaned, laughing and slapping his hands over his face. </p><p>“Kogane, what are you <em> doing </em> to me?!” Keith laughed and opened his door, closing it before walking to the otherside to meet Lance. </p><p>“I’m suave when I want to be.” Keith shrugged, and Lance huffed, getting out of the car and shutting the door, back facing Keith as he manually locked the car. </p><p>Keith mischievously took the opportunity, crowding Lance’s space, pressing his front to the chipped blue paint of his car, making him squeal in surprise. </p><p>The air became ten times heavier as Keith rested his hands on Lance’s waist, his head dropping to Lance’s shoulder, sprinkling warm, petite kissing like stars across freckled dark skin. Lance shivered, his head tilting back, allowing Keith to travel around to the warm crook right where the neck joined the chin, until his kiss reached a soft chin, where they stopped momentarily. Keith’s hands fumbled into Lance’s warm front pockets, idly resting on his shaking thighs, the only thing separating their skin a thin sheen fabric, that didn’t leave anything to Keith’s fingers or his imagination. </p><p>Lance’s mouth parted slightly, the dark void of his mouth and bottom of his white teeth poking out to say hello, lips quivering ever so slightly, until Keith leaned down and settled his own into their warm mold, Lance’s lips collapsing on his own like a misbehaved trap, his left hand racing up to toy with Keith’s hair, as they pressed deeper into the kiss. Keith’s hips were lined up with Lance’s hips innocently, the plush of Lance’s bottom slightly cushioning Keith’s exhausted thighs which already ached from standing in one place for too long, until he pulled away. </p><p>Lance breathed out, the air blowing Keith’s bangs flimsily and making him snort, hands snaking out of his pockets and space from behind Lance disappearing as soon as it was put there. </p><p>Keith watched Lance regroup himself, reach out to steady a shaky hand on his car as he clumsily dropped his keys, cursing and picking them up.</p><p>Once the car was finally locked, he spun around, glaring at Keith. </p><p>“You’re evil.” Lance spat, marching off towards the fair entrance, leaving Keith stranded by the car until he picked up his feet to run after him. </p><p>“You love it.” Keith added as he jogged up to him, digging a crisp ten dollar bill out of his pocket and slapping it on the colorful ticket vendor desk, the person manning the station jumping slightly at Keith’s aggressiveness and idly typing up the amount of tickets ten dollars is worth.</p><p>“You do have a point there.” Lance sighed, thanking the ticket woman and handing half of them to Keith, holding the other half.</p><p>The fair was big. Not colossal, but surprising for where they lived. Tons of booths crammed together to create an organized chaos, fairy lights of all kinds hanging from plastic tents, cotton candy, lemonade, blueberry pie galore as well as impossible games to beat. There was even a ferris wheel, it towered over the fair and spun slowly, a few couples already sitting and waving from high up in the sunset orange sky. </p><p>“Are you ready to get your ass beat in every game here?”Lance snapped him out of his trance, and Keith scoffed. </p><p>“Are you kidding? I think I’m the one who’s gonna beat your ass.” Keith sneered, following after a cackling Lance.</p><p>***</p><p>They had just finished their 5th fair game, mini bowling, when Keith heard a familiar british accent. He looked up, searching through the crowd. To his surprise, what he was hearing was correct. There standing before him was Allura and Romelle, laughing about something and not to mention- holding hands. </p><p>Allura was wearing her typical bad bitch attire, a white blouse shirt and some safari shorts, a little brown bag slung over her shoulder and GaGa glasses resting on the top of her forehead. She leaned in and pecked Romelle’s cheek, her smiling cracking and flowing, blonde hair twirling in her fingers nervously. It was very cute. </p><p>Keith smiled to himself, turning back to Lance who was texting his mother, his thumbs punching down on the glass screen aggressively. His nose was wrinkled, and Keith snorted at Lance’s funny expression.</p><p>He was happy they both were happy, he decided, and slid his hand over Lance’s torso, hooking around him, making him smile, rubbing his face into Keith’s shoulder. </p><p>***</p><p>By the end of the night, both of them were exhausted. The sky had faded into a midnight blue long ago, and the fair had grown more insistent in the particular area of the band playing, as people began to wind down for the night. </p><p>They had hit different fair games, being hasty and cautious with their tickets. Nothing had been won, but Keith and Lance both begged to differ that they got nothing out of it. It was a blast. Keith couldn’t stop smiling, his heart racing whenever Lance would tug his hand and lead him towards a basketball hoop game, or a shooting game.</p><p>Eventually, they were unconsciously pulled toward the looming ferris wheel. Some of the light bulbs that lit up in a hypnotizing pattern were broken, the pattern awkwardly lapsing until it reached the metal spoke center, until traveling back out and licking the bottoms of the ferris wheel benches, which lacked people severely. </p><p>Keith took a bite out of Lance’s cotton candy, giving him a look. </p><p>“Wanna go?” He pointed up, and Lance, as if a weight was lifted off his shoulders, grinned widely, nodding. </p><p>They shuffled into the empty line, swerving around the metal gates that paved an inconvenient line, chuckling when Lance squawked at the very rude corner of one of the gates that nudged him in the hip. </p><p>“Tickets please?” The very bored man who was slumped over in his seat, sluggishly taking Keith and Lance’s tickets before jabbing a thumb in back of him to a purple ferris wheel bench. </p><p>“Keep your hands and feet inside the cart at all times.” The man droned, and Lance stepped onto the platform, setting his tiny backpack down in the seat. </p><p>Keith lingered back, turning to the man and pulling out a 10 dollar bill. </p><p>“You mind stopping at the top for five minutes?” Keith slid the bill on the chipped ticket counter that was rickety propped up by a crestfallen umbrella. </p><p>The ticket master nodded, waving him off. Keith thanked him quietly before hopping onto the platform, sliding next to Lance and fastening the flimsy arm rest so they were locked in. </p><p>Keith sighed as the ferris wheel started, grinning as Lance fake squealed, his left leg bouncing eagerly as they began to rise. The night sky was gorgeous, not a cloud in sight as they grew closer to the top, the whole city visible from the fabulous view. </p><p>They plummeted back down backwards, and Lance sighed, inching closer to Keith, a pink blush that hadn’t seemed to fade from when Keith had brushed some cotton candy off of his cheek earlier, deepening into a ruby red. </p><p>They began to rise again, the wind picking up slightly, idly blowing.</p><p>“Did you have fun today?” Keith asked, looking to Lance with a soft expression Lance hadn’t seen on him since he parked the car earlier. </p><p>“Are you kidding? Today was the best day ever.” Lance chuckled, his right hand resting on the rail that prevented them from falling out. </p><p>Keith placed his hand on top of Lance’s turning his head to get a good look at him. He hadn’t noticed the car stopping at the very top, completely in awe of Lance. </p><p>Keith was never romantic. When he was younger he would always scoff if a romantic scene came on in movies, looked the other way when invitations in the mail came for weddings. He never could wrap his head around the idea of liking someone that way. Sure he’d had sex, and he definetely understood the pleasure in that, but the romance part was a separate circuit completely.</p><p>Every call from a late night call would be ignored the next day, objections to proposals of dates. Hell, he didn’t have any dating apps!</p><p>So how did he know what love felt like now? </p><p>How could he feel this strongly for someone, someone that had always itched the back of his mind but never enough to break the surface, now be so prominent. It felt like it was always there. The unsteady beating of his heart and the never ending flush he felt all over his body. The fueled excitement and desperate need to please, the way his lips itched when Lance’s curled into a smile.</p><p>It was frightening, but at the same time liberating. </p><p>“I’ve been thinking.” Lance interrupted the silence, his hand crawling out from under Keith’s and directing his hand onto his thigh. </p><p>“What are we Keith?” Lance asked, his eyes drifting to a distant part of the view, towards the dark patch in the city that was already asleep.</p><p>Keith felt the words stutter on his mouth, trembling on his bottom lip, waiting to fall out. </p><p>His hair blew in his face, and he shook it out of the way, swallowing nervously. He knew this was so right, but terror- the quiet fear of rejection yowled in the back of his mind like Cosmo asking to be walked.</p><p>He took his hand and pulled it up to cup Lance’s face, thumb resting on the pretty cheekbone decorated in light freckles. </p><p>“Whatever you want to be. Enemies? Ok. Friends? Sure.”</p><p>“Boyfriends?” Lance asked, blue eyes like fragile sapphires in the dead coldness of the night, the waning moon behind him making the tips of Lance’s mussed hair look like Allura’s white hair, pure starlight that drifted and spilled down his neck, covering Lance at any part possible with blue light that illuminated his skin. </p><p>Keith’s heart leapt in his chest, and he nodded, smiling wide. </p><p>“Boyfriends.” He agreed, leaning in and enveloping Lance in the warmest kiss of the night.</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Fun Facts:<br/>-i used the lame ass meme from 2014 of the girl saying "i'm ugly" and the guy saying "i'm pregnant" and then then the girl freaking out and the guy going "i thought we were saying things that were impossible" because Keith is a stupid simp jfhrheg.<br/>-i didn't go to into depth about Lance's insecurity because it wasn't needed. i feel that keith nipped it in the bud perfectly and they were able to have a great rest of the night.<br/>-this is not a "The Office" au, just them working in an office lol. though i love that show!<br/>-i really love the head canon that keith and allure are buddies for some reason so i yeeted that into there.<br/>-i laughed my ass off while writing the "thong" scene.<br/>tumblr: ribroast</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>